<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stresskall a Hanahaki story. by Ratho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592081">Stresskall a Hanahaki story.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratho/pseuds/Ratho'>Ratho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermits and hananki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Grian x Mumbo, Grumbo, M/M, Nonbinary, Other, Stress monster x Iskall85, Stress x Iskall, hanahaki, stresskall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratho/pseuds/Ratho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress develops feelings for Iskall and a flower sickness called Hanahaki. Can Stress tell Iskall that she loves them before she dies to her sickness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendship - Relationship, Romance - Relationship, cis x nonbinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermits and hananki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2265164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original is on Wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome my fellow hermitcraft fans! </p><p>I am only shipping the minesonas aka the Minecraft characters. I do not ship the irl people as they got their own life's and I am 90% sure that Stress has a family in real life.  I'm not sure about Iskall but I think he does as well.</p><p>Another thing I believe this book will have hints of grumbo and maybe a grumbo chapter just as a treat! But I am not sure since this is my first fanfic. Other ships might happen or they might not. Please understand that.  </p><p> </p><p>Other things that really relate to the story!</p><p>This world doesn't have the YouTube stuff.</p><p>permadeath/true death is a thing in this story but can only happen from a few things.</p><p>Things that can cause the permadeath: Hanahaki doesn't cause permadeath until the worst stages. If you die from a poison potion, so you HAVE TO DIE ONLY FROM the potion aka it has to be stronger than the normal potion.</p><p>death stuff: So respawning can happen and it's normal but you get respawn scars and put in the "spawn cue" basically you have three to six days (depending on how you died) in a respawn box made of bedrock that is in a unknow place/ it cant be found.</p><p> </p><p>other: Iskall Identifies as nonbinary (In a tweet from Iskall he said "My minesona goes by they/them pronouns") Iskall will be going as they/them but doesn't mind masculine pronouns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The start of the story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stress has been working on her base full time and not giving herself time to take a brake and to her that was perfectly fine, as stress and many of the other hermits are workaholics. While stress worked on her giant skull for a house, as she glided around on her elytra for a better look at her skull house, she heard someone call her name. She looked for the person that called out to her and she slammed into her half built base and blacked out.</p><p>"Stress! Are you all right!?" Iskall called out when they saw their friend tumble from the sky and land on the ground. </p><p>Iskall landed on the ground and quickly rushed over to stress. They check the short passed out female hermit. Iskall found a few bruises and a small scratch on stress's face. They picked the small hermit up and carried her into the skull house and looked for her bed room.</p><p>Iskall set stress down on the bed and went to find a potion of healing or regeneration.  As they looked around the smaller hermits base they soon found a few potions of healing. Iskall headed back up to stress's bed room. They walked over to her and gently put a potion of healing to stress's lips. They carefully pour some of the potion into her mouth.</p><p>Iskall sighs and sits next to stress's bed while they waits for her to wake up. They lay their head on the bed. Iskall's eye slowly closes, their robotic eye shuts off. All they meant to was to just rest their eyes but now they have fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~A lovely time skip~~</p><p> </p><p>Stress slowly woke up with a not so lovely head ache. She slowly sat up while wincing in pain, she looks around and stifled a scream when she saw Iskall sleeping on the floor next to her bed. She gently pokes them.</p><p>"Iskall?" She spoke softly while looking at them in a bit of curiosity. While the kind hermit looked at the sweetish one, she put things together and figured out why her tall cyborg friend was sleeping next to her bed.</p><p>Iskall grumbles and slowly wakes. They look up at the small female that was staring at them, they let out a small yelp of surprise.</p><p>"Hallo stressie" They smiled at her.</p><p>"Iskall did you happen to make me crash?" She asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"Er- Yeahhh.. Sorry about that Stress I came over to ask you a question but uh.. Well you know" they spoke a bit worried that the small monster would be upset.</p><p>"Oh? A question, what is it love?" (Stress calls everyone love) </p><p>Iskall smiles when realizing that the small monster isn't made at them. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to join Mumbo and I at a hermit challenges?"</p><p>"sure thing! When is it?" </p><p>Iskall paled once they realized something and looked out the window "I think we might of missed it..."</p><p>Stress sat up and looked out her window to see what the taller hermit was talking about. she stifles a small laugh when she sees it's night and raining "well I guess we can tell Mumbo about the little mishap that happened today"</p><p>Iskall sighs "Yeah.. Gosh I have to go back in this weather.."</p><p>"well how about you stay the night? I rather not have you getting sick or killed out there" Just as she spoke they both could hear a lighting strike, causing both of them to jump.</p><p>"I agree.. Do you happen have a place where I could charge my arm? I don't think it has alot of power left in it" Iskall asked a bit hopefully </p><p>"sorry love, I don't.. Unless it charges the same way that our communicators do"</p><p>Iskall sighed in defeat. "nope." they noticeably popped the P</p><p>Stress got up from her bed. "I'm going to get you a bed so you can sleep. I'll be right back!" She left the room before Iskall could reply. </p><p>Iskall decide to busy their self with checking their communicator. Iskall cringes when they see how many messages they missed and it wasn't just the main chat, Mumbo spammed them with about 40 messages in their private chat. Iskall quickly responds to Mumbo before anything else can happen.</p><p>Sorry Mumbo! I accidently made stress crash and knock herself out. I fell asleep at her base by accident.</p><p>Iskall felt pretty bad for making their friend worry about them like that. Iskall was about to put their communicator away when they saw mumbo responded.</p><p>Thank god your ok! I was really worried for a bit. I'm glad your okay but please stay in doors it's really bad outside. </p><p>I'm staying at stress's for the night so I'll be good.</p><p>Iskall put their communicator away. They stood up and stretched before going to see where stress is and maybe to help her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleep Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stress was coughing while trying to get a bed for Iskall. She sighed while trying to figure out why she had a sudden coughing fit. Stress finally got the bed set up and is heading back to her room only to bump into Iskall's chest. She stumbles back and looks up at Iskall.</p><p>"Hey love, what you doing?" She asked kindly while looking up at them. Iskall smiles and the short hermit "Just went looking for you, to see if you needed help" They ruffle stress's hair. Stress giggles a bit. "well I'm done making your bed so lets just head back to my room" </p><p>The two hermits headed up to stress's room. Stress places the bed down. "Hey Iskall?" She looks over at her friend. "What is it?" Iskall looks back at her. "Are you tired at all? If not can we just stay up and talk for a bit?" she asked a bit nervously, which Iskall noticed. "Yeah we can stay up and talk." </p><p>Iskall's response seemed to calm down the pink wearing hermit. Stress sit's down on her bed and Iskall sits down on the spare bed. "So little monster what did you want to talk about?" Stress was about to respond but went into a coughing fit that hurt her throat. She puts a hand to her throat as if that would help the pain go away. </p><p>"Stress you okay?" Iskall walks over to her. "Y-Yeah.. Just need some water or somethin" she spoke softly. Stress was about to stand up, when Iskall already left the room to get some water for Stress. Stress stayed sitting on her bed to wait for Iskall to come back.</p><p>Iskall gets a bottle of water and goes back to stress's room. Iskall walks to stress and hands her the bottle of water. "Sorry for rushing out. It's just that cough just sounded rather bad"  Stress smiled at Iskall before drinking the water rather quickly. "Thank you love" Stress sets down the bottle. "of course" Iskall responded </p><p>"So Stress what did you want to talk about?" Stress looks up at Iskall when they asked the question. "oh well I was wondering if you wanted to maybe play truth or dare or maybe two truths and a lie?" Stress smiled at Iskall. "I'd like to play a few rounds of truth or dare" </p><p>"Great! want to ask first or do you want me to?" asked Stress. "I'd rather you go first with the ask" Said Iskall. Stress giggles "Aww is Iskall nervous to ask?" Iskall razes their hands up in defense. "Listen Stressie I just think it would be best if you went first, I mean you did come up with the idea" Stress pouts "Fineeee.... Iskallllll truth or dare?" </p><p>Iskall laughs "Hmm Truth" Stress grins "Is it true that you really are a big softy?" Iskall seems a bit flustered. "Well yeah it's true" Stress giggles "You finally admitted it!" Iskall blushes a bit "Stress you are so sly!" stress giggles "So stressie truth or dare?" "Hmm Dare" she responded with a smile. "Oh uh-.. Hmm I dare you to help me with my omega tree of doom tomorrow!" </p><p>Stress gasps "Iskall! That is alot to do!" Iskall chuckles "yup! and that is why I am asking you to help me" Stress pouted at this. Iskall laughed at the pouting hermit. "Sorry stressie! I need help and this would help me alot!" Iskall tried to reason with stress.</p><p>"Meanie. You have such a big base that it will take forever for us to get a branch done!" Stress whined in hopes that Iskall wont make her help. "Just two branches and that will be it" said Iskall.</p><p>Stress and Iskall played the game for awhile before finally going to bed. stress had a few couching fits during the game but the coughs weren't super bad. most of the game was them being silly in some way, both hermits enjoyed the game.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The next day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stress was the first to wake up. She went to her kitchen and began to make pancakes for Iskall and herself. As the shortest female hermit worked on making breakfast Iskall began to wake up. Their robotic eye powered on before their normal eye even opened.  Iskall slowly sat up and looked around the room.</p><p>They get up from the bed. Their robotic arm beeps before shutting off, Iskall groans. "damn it" they head down the bubblevater (Idk but uh it's the bubble elevator) Iskall smells something good and heads to stress's kitchen. "Hallo Stress! what you makin?" Stress lets out a surprised squeak and looks at Iskall "Oh hey Iskall. Just making breakfast for us" </p><p>"Thanks stress but you didn't have to make food for me" Stress gives Iskall a look. "I am making food and you are eating it." Iskall puts their hand up in defense "Okay, Okay! I'll eat" Stress looks at Iskall, something to her seemed off about the taller hermit. "Hey Iskall, are you doing okay?"</p><p>"Huh? Yeah. Why do you ask?" They raise an eyebrow. "Well something seems off and I cant figure it out" Stress's voice is laced with concern. "Well my arm did die this morning" Iskall spoke as if it wasn't a big deal. "It did!?" Stress was now worried for her friend. "Yeah. It's nothin to worry about." Iskall gives a smile to hopefully calm down stress.</p><p>Iskall's smile does calm down the little stress monster but she is still worried. "How often does your arm die or uh stop working on you?" Asked stress. "Eh not to often but it really is a pain in the butt to charge it.. I forgot to charge it the other day sooo yeah" Said Iskall. Stress looked at Iskall's arm a few times before setting down two plates of pancakes. "Well it's breakfast time love!" Stress said with a some what cheery voice but it clear that she's still worried about Iskall's arm.</p><p>"Thank you Stressie!" Iskall said while sitting down and began to dig into their food. Stress giggled a bit and began to eat her food. "You're welcome Iskall!" The two hermits chatted while they ate. A few jokes went on and stress had a small coughing fit but that was it. soon they went off to hermit challenges. </p><p>"You guys made it!" Said an overly excited Mumbo. Grian was also there which kinda surprised Stress and Iskall as neither of them saw Grian at a the other hermit challenges. "Hey Grian!" Said Stress. "Hey Stress!" Replied Grian. The two shortest hermits shared a close friendship that everyone seem to call 'The tiny duo' Which may or may not of upset them both.</p><p>Mumbo began with new and even more crazy stuff for them to do. Grian seemed really into it then again Grian is a hermit of chaos and he enjoys the Crazy things in life. Stress was rather confused with this even if this is her third time being there, Mumbo just keeps saying new things. Iskall was just going along with this, they have completely given up on logic with hermit challenges and everything that happened in the challenges.</p><p>After some craziness that happened they all finally got there challenges. </p><p>Stress's challenge: To build something pretty/ gorgeous with diorite and with at lest one color of stained terracotta.</p><p>Iskall's challenge: To place five or more doors in people's bases for the rest of the season. (Mumbo's fault)</p><p> Grian's challenge: To some how convince scar to buy back all the doors that Grian has already stolen and to keep stealing Scar's doors</p><p>Mumbo's challenge: to get even gooder </p><p>"What is this?" Mumbo cried out in shock. The other laughed "This is what happens when you drags us here!" Said Iskall. "You came here with your own free will!" Mumbo argued "Ha! Mumbo jumbo! You will drag me here like you did last time!" Pouted Iskall. Stress and Grian where laughing a lot, which seemed to be a little to much for Stress as she went into a really bad coughing fit. </p><p>Iskall looked at Stress worriedly and patted her back "You seem to be coughing a lot" Iskall spoke in a worried tone. "I-.. I know." Stress was slightly struggling to breath. Mumbo and Grian both looked at Stress worried "That seemed rather bad Stress.. You should see Scar, Xisuma or maybe Doc" Said Grian "I'll speak to them later.." Responded Stress before she flew off before anyone could stop her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A harsh truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stress decided to ignore going to the hermits that Grian suggested instead she went to hang out with Cleo and False. The three had a unbreakable bound that no enchantment book or armor could replicate. Stress landed next to False and waved. "Heyyy Falseyyy!" Said Stress with a big smile. "Hey Stress, you look tired, did you sleep at all last night?" Said False. "I did sleep, honestly I think I slept more than I usually do" Said stress while laughing a bit.</p><p>"Really? You have bags under your eyes.." Said False. Stress's eyes widen "I have bags under me eyes!?" Stress said in a stressed voice. (I had to!) and she also looked rather stressed as well. "Woah! Did something happen Stress? You look more like a zombie than I do!" Said Cleo while landing next to the other woman. </p><p>"Nothing has really happened.. I've had a few couching fits but that's like it.." She explained. "Stress that sounds like something you should have checked out" Said Cleo.  Stress huffed "I'm fine.." she took off before Cleo or False could stop her. The taller woman call out to her but fail to get her to come back.</p><p>Stress began to avoid the other hermits. She was currently sitting in her base with a horrible coughing fit and that's when it happened. She coughed up two very pretty blue flower petals. Stress stared at the petals in confusion. "How did theses even get in my mouth?" As she stared at petals hoping she would figure out how this was even possible she started coughing again.</p><p>The small hermit was in tears and this was worse than any other pain she has had before. She cried a bit before messaging the first person on her communicator. </p><p>Stress:</p><p> </p><p>Stress didn't even read who she messaged and she was just staring at her door way waiting for who ever she messaged. She continued to have coughing fits and a few petals would leave her mouth, she felt like there was thorns in her throat. Stress felt horrible tired yet at the same time she felt like she would never sleep.</p><p>Grian soon came running through her door and when he saw her he paled. "Stressie? Why are there so many.. So many bloody blue flower petals!" His eye's were wide and it looked like he was about to cry. He ran over to Stress and put a hand to her cheek "You are freezing!" he retracted his hand.</p><p>"I am?" She spoke softly and weakly. "Yeah! What have you been doing to yourself to cause this!?" Grian was stressing. "I honestly don't know.. I've been taken care of myself and everything that I normally do.." Stress went into another coughing fit. "Oh my! Stress you really should rest.." He spoke with a worried tone. Grian yelped when he saw a flower petal fall from stress's mouth. Stress whimpered a bit.</p><p>"Grian.. I've been in this pain all day. can you get me a potion to help me feel better?" She spoke quietly. "Yeah of course!" Grian ran to stress's brewing area and looked for a potion and read each label before finding one that should help. He ran back to stress and handed her the potion. She drank the potion quickly and her eyes had a lively look to them.</p><p>The two hermits looked at another for serval seconds, Grian was the one to break the silence "Stress this might cause permadeath.. It's just you were so pale that I thought I was about to see you die.." She stared at Grian in shock. "Can you only tell Xisuma? I don't want so many people coming to see me when.. When I'm like this" Grian nodded "Of course but that means that I get to visit you every day until you are done coughing flowers!" He said.</p><p>"Deal" said stress. She watched Grian run out to tell Xisuma. She sighed and closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. When stress woke up she was being shaken by Grian, she coughed up a few petals which caused another person in the room to gasp. "So Grian really was telling the truth about this.." Spoke Xisuma. Stress tried to focus on Xisuma but she was struggling to keep her eyes open. </p><p>"I need the potion you got me last time G.." Stress spoke softly. Grian ran out to go get the potion he got for her last time. Xisuma walked over to Stress and sat next to her. "Stress I believe you has a illness called Hanahaki"  "Hana.. Hana what?" Asked Stress. Grian was about to enter the room but decide to take a seconded to listen. "Hanahaki.. It is a flower sickness that is caused by one sided love.." After Xisuma explained Grian walked in with the potion and handed it to Stress, who drank it quickly.</p><p>Xisuma looked at Grian. "You are going to check up on stress every morning and every night.. She is in no condition to be on her own." Stress pouted a bit as Xisuma gave Grian that job. "Now Stress it would be best if you told who ever you like that you like them or I can have a surgery done.. If that surgery were to happen you will lose feelings for this person.." Xisuma told stress. </p><p>"What if I don't tell them and don't get the surgery.." Asked stress. "Permadeath.." Said Xisuma. Both of the smaller hermits pale. "So... I'll have to tell them.." Stress spoke softly. Xisuma and Grian look at another then look at Stress. "So.. Who is it" Asked Grian. Xisuma jabbed Grian in the side. "I get that you are interested in this but be respectful" Said Xisuma. </p><p>"No, no it's fine... I-.. I like Iskall" Stress spoke quietly. Grian gasped. " I KNEW IT! MUMBO OWES ME TEN DOLLARS!" Both stress and Xisuma shot a glare at Grian. "Anyways Stress you need to confess to Iskall" Said Xisuma. "I'll try.." She replied. Xisuma got up and started to leave. "I'll be making more of those potions that help you.." Xisuma left and went to his base.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Promblems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been it's  about a week since Stress has found out what has been happening with her.  </p><p>Stress starts working on her shop's while thinking about how to confess to Iskall, which was stressing her out about the whole must confess to Iskall or die thing. </p><p>While stress was working on her potion shop a few other hermits drop by to buy something or to try to hang out with Stress. Stress would fly away or act really busy. She was scared that she would cough up petals in front of someone.</p><p>As she worked with putting things away she heard a light cough behind her, she turns around to see who it was. She pales as she is looking at Iskall.</p><p>"Hey Stress monster.. It's been awhile." Iskall spoke while blocking the door way.</p><p>Stress panicked a bit as she looks for a way to escape her glass shop. "Er uh.. Hey Iskall"</p><p>"Stress what's going on with you? I haven't talked to you for awhile..."</p><p>"I- Uh-" She coughed a bit and put a hand to her mouth. "I've been pretty busy.."</p><p>"Stress are you lying to me?" Asked Iskall with a serious tone.</p><p>Stress gulped. "Well uh.. Sorta.. B-But um.. I have a really good reason as to why.." She wouldn't look at them.</p><p>"Stress there is no good reason to lie to someone.." </p><p>"I know.. It's just.. It's just something that I really don't want to talk about" Stress still had her mouth covered and she went into a pretty bad coughing fit. </p><p>"Stress you still have that cough!? It's been more than a week" Iskall looked at Stress worriedly.</p><p>Stress only nodded and found it hard to stand, Stress collapsed onto the floor while keeping a hand over her mouth as she tried to keep the flower petals down. Iskall picked Stress up.</p><p>"Stress! Hey. Hey... I'm going to fly you to your base-" As Iskall spoke Grian ran into the shop and pulled Stress out of Iskall's arms.</p><p>"Woah! Woah! Woah! Grian the heck are you doing!?" Iskall cried out in shock.</p><p>"You go! Shoo!" Grian waved his hand in a shooing motion. </p><p>"But Grian! Stress needs to got to her base to rest!" Iskall tried to reason.</p><p>"And YOU need to go! It is best if you went!" Grian was speaking a bit harshly to Iskall  which was very unusual.</p><p>"Grian please let me take-" Iskall was again interrupted but it wasn't by Grian instead it was by Xisuma.</p><p>"Iskall, Grian let me see Stress. Okay?" Said Xisuma. Neither hermit argued against this and Xisuma picked Stress up and flew away with out a word.</p><p>"Grian.. What is happening to Stress? You can't say it's nothing.." Iskall said with a hand on Grian's shoulder.</p><p>Grian tenses up before speaking. "Stress has.. A Illness that needs a special treatment.."  It wasn't really a lie but it wasn't the whole truth.</p><p>"She has an Illness.. What is it?' Asked Iskall.</p><p>"Stress wishes not to talk about it.. Or even people knowing about it.. I just happened to be there when Stress had a big Issue.. I had to get Xisuma and he's been her main doctor" Grian was getting rather nervous as he didn't want to accidently spill the beans.</p><p>"This seems pretty dangerous.. Grian Please tell me how I can help her" Iskall's voice was shaking.</p><p>"I don't think Stress would like me telling you more.. She has her reasons but if she's coughing a lot message me or Xisuma so we can come and help her.." Grian really wanted to fly off but doesn't.</p><p>"Grian! Tell me what it is.. Please" Iskall looked like they were about to cry.</p><p>"I- I really can't Iskall.. I wish I could but I don't want to disrespect Stress's trust" Grian was now trying to figure out how to end this conversation.  </p><p>"Please.. I really.. Really care for her.. G-Grian I love her I need to know how to help" Iskall spoke in a defeated voice.</p><p>"You-.. You love her!?" Grian was shocked.</p><p>"Yeah.. Can-.. Can you not tell her? I want to do that on my own" Iskall was now looking at the ground.</p><p>"fine.. But.. But just tell her sooner than later, who knows someone else might just confess." Grian was trying to joke but he was relived that Iskall did like Stress.</p><p>"Oh.. Yeah I should.. I've just been scared of rejection.." Iskall stared down at their feet.</p><p>"Don't be scared and just do it" Spoke the smaller hermit.</p><p>"Thanks Grian.. I'll try to get some confidence and confess to her" Iskall said before flying off.</p><p>Grian watched before letting out a sigh of relief. Never in his life as he been so stressed out about keeping a secret. As Grian calmed down he realized he yet another secret he has to keep and this one could basically mean Stress's life. "Oh great Iskall.. You made my life even more difficult" Grian sighed and flew off to his base.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It's worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stress was drinking her potion that was made stronger and she had to now take it five to six times a day instead of two to three. She was working on just cleaning up her base as that seemed to be the easiest thing to do to keep herself busy. Stress was growing increasingly tired and her coughing fits seemed to get worse by the hour. She went outside to get some air, she tended to her flower garden which had no blue flowers since she was sick of seeing the blue petals.(Even if they are rather pretty) </p><p>Stress quietly hummed a song while she worked on her gorgeous garden. She smiled at how lovely it was before going to her food farm and collecting items, she started to feel light headed so she sat down but that wasn't all. Stress started coughing up flower petals covered in blood, in some way it was some how pretty but still dark and disgusting to see bloody flower petals. Stress gasped for air her whole body hurt from the sickness. She got out her communicator and texted who she thought was Grian.</p><p>Stress: Please come to my base! it's an emergency</p><p>Iskall: On my way!</p><p>Stress stared at it and so realized who she texted and panicked which only caused Stress to cough more flowers and she fell  from the chair she was sitting on. She whimpered as pain shot through her body when she collided with the ground. </p><p>Stress wasn't aware of Iskall landing and running to her. "Stress! Look at me! O-Open your eyes" Iskall picked Stress up and did their best to get Stress to open her eyes. Stress struggled but when she saw how worried Iskall was she forced her eyes to stay open so she could look up at them.</p><p>"Iskall.. G-Get Grian.." She struggled to speak clearly but it was understandable. </p><p>"I will" Iskall held Stress closely and messaged Grian to come quickly. "Stress. Hey open your eye's" They gently shock Stress awake. "Stay up Stress.."</p><p>"Sor-..ry" She did her best to focus on Iskall. Stress coughed up a petal which surprised Iskall to say the least.</p><p>Iskall carried stress inside the skull base and sat her down on her bed before contacting Grian.</p><p>Iskall: Grian! Come to stress's base, she is coughing up flower petals covered in blood or something!</p><p>Grian: I'll be there in a second</p><p>Iskall: Okay</p><p>Iskall looked at stress worriedly as she coughed up flower petals. Iskall took a step towards Stress, Stress looked up at Iskall with pain in her expression. They sat next to her and gently hugged her. She hugged back and barred her face into their chest and sobbed a bit as she is in horrible pain that she would never wish on her worst enemies.</p><p>Grian rushed in Stress's room with potion in hand. "Stress!" he ran over to her and she looked at him before coughing up what looks like half a flower. the two smallest hermits stared at it in horror before Grian put the potion to Stress's lips. She gulped it down quickly before she could cough up another flower.</p><p>The three hermits looked at another for serval seconds, Stress didn't know what what to say at all. Her breathing was quick and heavy it was quiet clear that she was starting to panic. She shut her eyes and barred her face into Iskall's chest. </p><p>Iskall was startled by this but gently rubbed Stress's back in hopes of calming her down.  Grian watched both of them a bit worried for Stress's well being and everything.  "I'm going to get Xisuma to come over to have a quick check on her.. If she starts coughing or anything tell me" He walked out of the room and took out his commutator. </p><p>Grian: Hey X I think it's getting much worse for Stress and she coughed up half a flower!</p><p>Xisuma: SHE WHAT!? Where are you?</p><p>Grian: Stress's base</p><p>Xisuma: On my way!</p><p>Grian walked back into Stress's room to see that stress fell asleep while being held by Iskall. Grian smiled a bit at how cute it looked and he wished a bit to have someone to cuddle him. "Hey Iskall, Xisuma should be here soon"</p><p>"That's good, but I really want to know what Stress's sickness is, it's really worrying and coughing up flowers isn't a normal thing.." Iskall looked at Grian seriously.</p><p>"Well.. um.. I don't think Stress would like me talking about it.. But uh I guess I could tell you a few things.." Grian spoke hesitantly.  </p><p>"Well.. What are they Grian.." Iskall asked.</p><p>"Well the flowers can kill her.. But there are a few things that help her but-.. But both are pretty risky.. One is surgery which will most likely harm her a lot and will change her a lot..." He said.</p><p>"What's.. What's the other one? Grian tell me please" They said.</p><p>"Well uh-..  Well just waiting it out and stuff.." He spoke a bit hesitantly. </p><p>Iskall raises an eyebrow.  "Grian what aren't you telling me?"</p><p>"Stuff that I don't know if Stress would want me to talk about. Once she wakes up you ask her about it.." Grian side while not looking at Iskall.</p><p>"Fine" Huffed Iskall.</p><p>Xisuma rushed in the room and when he saw Iskall he was a bit shocked. "Hello you two.. I need to check up on Stress alone. So can you both please leave the room?" Iskall and Grian nodded. Iskall sets stress down on the bed and leaves with Grian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We need to talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iskall and Grian both looked at the door for a few seconds. Grian unsure what to say while Iskall had so many more questions going on in their head. Iskall looks over at Grian who hasn't looked away from the door just yet, his face clouded with worry and stress.</p><p>"Grian.. How could Stress even get that sickness? Does anyone else have it?" Iskall asked</p><p>"Well.. It's rare and isn't like how normal sicknesses are.." Grian wasn't sure how to explain it and he was worried that Iskall would look it up somewhere or somehow find out about it, and tell everyone. Grian was in panic mode and he had no idea what to do if Iskall figured it out.</p><p>"Grian just tell me what it is already!" Iskall was getting annoyed with how Grian wouldn't answer their question.</p><p>Grian stared at Iskall for serval seconds before speaking with a stern voice. "Iskall. I swear to Notch is you don't stop asking I will personally drag you out of this base and all the way to your base! Now do you want that?" He crosses his arms in hope's of looking intimating or at least stern.</p><p>They look at the smaller hermit not believing that he would actually do something like that. "Grian I.. I just to know what caused that.. I want to help her" their eye filled up with tears but they didn't cry, not yet at least.</p><p>"I- I know but this is something that isn't my place to say alright?" He felt bad for not telling Iskall but he had to keep stress's trust so she wouldn't block him off or anything.</p><p>Xisuma pokes his head out from the door. "Hey guys she's up but.. But I'm not to sure if she will make it-" Xisuma was pushed away as Iskall ran into the room to get to Stress. Grian and Xisuma both looked at another will a knowing look in both of their eyes even if Xisuma's were somewhat hidden by his helmet.</p><p>Iskall held Stress close to their self. Iskall noticed Beautiful blue flowers growing from Stress's hair and the back of her neck, there are thorns as well and they pierced Stress's skin making her bleed. Poor Stress was in some much pain that it felt numb now the only thing that made her feel better and helped her know that she is even alive at this moment was warmth from Iskall. Stress stared up at Iskall and gently cupped his cheek with a shaky hand.</p><p>"I-Iskall.. I want.. I want to tell you something before anything else happens.." She coughed a bit and some blood dripped from her mouth.</p><p>Iskall's eye widened while looking at the still gorgeous hermit even if she looked sickly white.. "What is it?"</p><p>"I love you.." She stared couching more. </p><p>"I love you too!" They stared to cry as they felt there heart hurting while looking at the hermit who they thought they'd be able to confess and a cute way of DOOM. Their eye widens once more as they felt a pair of soft yet chapped lips against their own, they kiss back expecting it to be the first and last they'll ever have with the lovely Stress monster.</p><p>Grian was fanboying over how cute this was and had to be restrained by Xisuma to not ruin the moment.</p><p>Stress was the one to break the kiss as she coughed up a beautiful big blue flower with no blood on it. everyone stared at it as it is so breath taking bright and stunning to just look at it. It took a few seconds for everyone to noticed that the flowers that where growing from Stress had fallen off of her. The thorny vines were dying and falling off of Stress. She takes a long deep breath of fresh clean air and she felt so alive at that moment. Stress stood up with a lively look in her eye's there was no way of telling that she was just a few seconds from death it looked like she just downed a swiftness potion and a jump boost potion.</p><p>"I- what happened!?" Iskall said while looking extremely confused.</p><p>Stress turned to them and tackles them into a strong hug. "You saved me you numb skull!"</p><p>"How did I save you?" Iskall asked while still being very confused. </p><p>"Iskall she had a sickness called Hanahaki, It happens when someone falls in love with someone else and it's such a strong love that she got sick from it. Either when you two confessed or kissed was when the sickness went away. That was the short and simple answer.." Said Xisuma.</p><p>Iskall was shocked to learn this, they had know idea that love could even cause something that hurtful. Wasn't love supposed to be sweet and innocent, not hurtful and deadly. "That is crazy.." Iskall held Stress extremely close in fear of losing her some how.</p><p>Stress smiles up at Iskall which caused them to blush a bit. Stress looks over at Xisuma and Grian. "Can you two please leave?" She asked sweetly.</p><p>Grian was about to protest but was dragged away by Xisuma before he could whine about leaving or something.</p><p>Stress and Iskall giggled a bit about Grian pouting and stuff. They soon started to just cuddle, well mostly Stress had decided to attack Iskall's face with kisses every now and then which they were completely useless in fighting against.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. This is good- NOPE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been about a month since Stress's sickness and she  felt so alive. Stress was enjoying being able to fly again without worrying about coughing to much and crashing into stuff. As Stress flew through the air enjoying how light she felt and how the wind hit her face, it felt like freedom to her even though she never was in a jail cell. She did tricks in the air, she spun and dove and anything else that she could mange to do.</p><p>something flew right next to Stress, she turned her head to see what it was. Stress was caught off guard when she saw Grian who looked a bit sick and seemed panicked. </p><p>"Grian? What is it?" She asked worriedly.</p><p>"I um.. I need to land so I can explain.. and uh maybe at my base? Or uh your base.." He coughs. "Just anywhere that's not at Mumbo's or near Mumbo-" He coughed again. </p><p>"alright, you lead the way" She spoke wile nodding. </p><p>Grian leads the way to his base, he lands and walks into the basement of his base. Stress following him in. The two walked for a bit until they got to Grian's crafting area, they both sit down.</p><p>"So Grian what's up?" She asked.</p><p>Grian looks at the ground while seemly looking sick to his stomach. "So.. I have.. I have gotten uh.. Recently I have gotten it..."</p><p>"It? What's It-.. NO! Grian I swear you better not have it!" Stress stood up as she came to the realization what it was.</p><p>"Yes I have it.. I have Hanahaki and I-.. I don't know if it would be safe for me to even tell the person I like.." He stared at the ground with tears in his eyes. </p><p>"Grian I'm sure she wo-" As Stress spoke Grian cuts her off.</p><p>"He.. Stress I like a guy!" Grian was about to cry.</p><p>"A guy! Who is it? I'm sure he would love you back Grian." She spoke kindly and was a bit reviled to find out that he wasn't interested in one of the girls. Not that she would have a problem with him dating either of her friends it's more of she was worried that one of them would kill him by accident.</p><p>"well.. I like Mumbo.. Why do you think I wanted to avoid his base.. and well everything" Said Grian quietly.</p><p>"MUMBO!? I- Hmm.. I can see that happening!" She was a bit shocked but quickly recovered. </p><p>'"can.. Can you not shout the name of the guy I like and happen to have a sickness for!" He didn't mean to sound rude but you can't blame someone who fought so hard to hide this crush for this long.</p><p>"Oh sorry love. So when are you going to tell him? You are going to tell him right?" Stress was worried for her friend's well being as she didn't want him going through the same hell that she went through.</p><p>"I hope I can tell him.. But I'm not sure if I can muster up the courage to tell him.. It's a scary Idea.." Said Grian.</p><p>"GRIAN! So is the hell I went through! Do you not remember me crying from the pain and the very bloody flowers! OR- Or the fact that I nearly died in Iskall's arms!?" She was close to screaming at him for even thinking about going through any of that.</p><p>"St-Stress.. I thought you'd understand why I'd even want to go through any of that.." He spoke sadly.</p><p>"Understand why you wish to be in so much pain that it basically kills you, when you breath!? Hurts to even thinking about the person I love with all my life! CRYING IN BED AT NIGHT FOR WANTING DEATH YET TO BE HELD BY THE PERSON I LOVE!? I-IF that's what you wish to go through go right ahead and have that pain that only myself knows!" Stress was yelling at Grian for being so stupid and selfish for wanting to hide that.</p><p>"Stress! I have more of a chance to be turned down than you ever did!" He yelled back with tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"Mumbo turning you down is like Xisuma not being the admin!" Stress shot back.</p><p>"What!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Grian was confused.</p><p>"Grian everyone can tell he likes you! He is better at building because he wanted to impress you!-.. I shouldn't have spoke that much.. Well he has asked so many of the builders in the server to help him learn how to build!" She spilled the secret. </p><p>"Seriously!?" He was shocked</p><p>"Yes!" She let out a huff.</p><p>"I- I guess I have a chance.." Said Grian.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I might be making a Grumbo Hanahaki story! Tell me what you think.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>